User talk:Kotoritachi
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Kotoritachi page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! E.o.M.01 (talk) 00:59, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Uploading Images First of all, don't worry, you're not in trouble. What I wanted to say is that I removed your image (WVW69iUTW7IMoHM5kc.jpg) since we don't add personal images on this wiki and you don't need to add the image to the wiki to use it as an avatar. As I already said, you're not in trouble so don't worry about it. I just wanted to let you know that I deleted it and why I deleted it. Thank you for reading this message. Amandelen (talk) 15:45, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Re: Adding YouTube videos? Hello Kotoritachi, When YouTube videos are not published by the producer themselves, they are considered reprints. They can be added, but to make clear that the producer didn't upload them, you should put "reprint" in between brackets behind the link (like on this page and this page. There are more examples out there). If the video has a translation (which is approved), we put "subbed" or a variant on it behind it most of the time, but some editors don't do this/forget this and that's really not a problem. Glad to finally see you starting to make pages again, and don't worry about taking up space on my talk page, it's what it's for. If you have any other questions, feel free to ask me again. Alternatively, you can also take a look at the Song Article Guideline for some questions about song pages and categories, as most basic information about them are listed there. Amandelen (talk) 07:42, January 17, 2016 (UTC) With illegally uploaded we just mean reprints from songs that are only available on albums. But most songs that are on albums are also uploaded by the author(s) themselves (especially if the lyrics is available on @wiki) so unless there is no upload of the song by the author, you don't have to worry about it too much. Amandelen (talk) 13:04, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Re: 千本桜 (Senbonzakura) Hello, That edit was spam actually. Thank you for pointing it out. I didn't even notice. I've undone the edit. Amandelen (talk) 18:54, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Re:About transliterating Hello Kotoritachi. I actually use RomajiDesu as my main converter, and Nihongo as a cross-reference. I'm able to recognize some kanji like "の" is "no", "女" can be "jo" or "onna", little things like that. It's helped sometimes when I transliterate, actually. I don't trust Google translate, though. Thank you for your offer of help, I'll keep it in mind. :) Shimazu Sumiko (talk) 01:33, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Re: Choco (disambiguation) No problem. As an admin, I'm supposed to help people out if they ask me. I'll rename the disambiguation. Amandelen (talk) 15:03, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Re: Sandboxes Hello, Anyone can make them. Just make a page called "User:Kotoritachi/My Sandbox" and you'll have a sandbox =). Also, no need to apologize for not making big edits. It's not mandatory or anything to make big edits, or even edit at all. A wiki is primarily supposed to be fun and informative. It should not be a place where you feel that you "have" to edit. And also, your real life is way more important than the wiki. Plus, if you haven't noticed, I haven't added any pages in a while either. This week was a bit hectic for me, so I didn't have any time, and there is no need to apologize for something you can't help. So again, no need to apologize. Have a nice day =). Amandelen (talk) 16:32, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Re: Two questions Hey, I'm not really sure why those redirects don't exist. I probably forgot to add them. Thank you for notifying me. I don't think there are specific rules on this wiki. As long as it links back to your talk page it should be fine =). I hope this helps ^^. Amandelen (talk) 16:21, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Re: The Featured Article Template Hey Kotoritachi, Using templates from other wikis is okay, I believe. So go ahead =). Amandelen (talk) 05:31, September 20, 2016 (UTC) RfA Hey Kotoritachi! I just replied to your question on project:Requests_for_Adminship! Thank you for the question btw! Tyler (Talk) 21:00, October 28, 2016 (UTC)